1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to sealed drinking containers for serving beverages, especially to small children and individuals who are disabled. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved straw drinking cup of the type including a closed container and a flexible straw that is in communication with an interior of the container.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A number of straw drinking cups are commercially available and described in the patent literature. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,172 to Rossbach et al. describes a straw drinking cup that includes a pivotally movable cap that will contact, deflect, bend and cover a flexible drinking straw when it is closed. In order to permit replacement air to enter the cup during drinking, a separate borehole is defined in the cap of the Rossbach et al. design. A similar design is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,013 to Manganiello, which includes supplemental structure for correctly orienting the rotational position of the flexible drinking straw.
One problem that tends to afflict conventional straw drinking cups is leakage of the beverage that commonly occurs from the flexible drinking straw and from the container itself. Leakage from the container typically occurs through the venting holes that are provided to allow replacement air into the container during drinking. Leakage from the flexible drinking straw typically will occur as the straw is bent over during the closing of the cap. As the drinking end of the straw becomes inverted and points downwardly, residual liquid that is in the straw will of course tend to flow downwardly and leak onto the cap structure. Besides being messy and unsightly, such leakage may contribute to bacterial colonization in the affected area.
A need exists for an improved straw drinking cup design that is less susceptible to leakage during use.